


don't lie to me

by annamorris



Series: to view without judgement [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, bless her heart, dani can't do an accent, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamorris/pseuds/annamorris
Summary: Dani can't do an accent to save her life.A prompt-fill from Tumblr:"You're blushing. You're lying." -- "Shut up, no, I'm not."
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: to view without judgement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	don't lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wasn't going to cross-post these from my tumblr, but I had a couple requests, so here we are.
> 
> Also, these are thoroughly un-beta'd and I wrote them post-op on painkillers, so all mistakes are most definitely my own.

Nearly eight months after the incidents at Bly, the Vermont leaves have long since changed color. Now, only the evergreens stand tall, covered in a picturesque dusting of pristine snow as the holiday season draws near.

Dani holds a mug of hot tea in front of the window, savoring the way the steam feels on her face as she cups it. The moist heat is pleasant in the twilight chill. They have a heating unit in their apartment, naturally, but the old building does little by way of insulation. Honestly, though, Dani isn’t complaining about the excuse to sleep just a little closer to Jamie under the guise of being cold. 

(Jamie doesn’t seem to mind, either.) 

The front door rattles. 

“Bloody hell, I thought England was frigid.” Jamie stomps her boots on the mat. “You Americans are absolutely feral ‘round the holidays, you know that? Honest to god, I swear one lady was going to fight me over a packet of instant yeast.” She shakes the loose flurries off her coat and hangs it on the rack. “Not to worry, though, I am _far_ too noble to stoop to such a level.” Jamie leans dramatically against the countertop, a hand clasped over her heart. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Dani smiles, feigning regality. “How shall I ever be worthy of such a woman?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Jamie says slyly, sidling closer. She leans in until Dani swears she can feel her eyelashes brushing her cheek. Dani’s breath catches in her throat the way it always does when Jamie acts like this. Acts like Dani is the only thing in her world. 

Jamie closes the remaining space between their lips. Her nose is cold against Dani’s.

 _Maybe she’d like a new scarf for Christmas,_ Dani thinks.

Jamie takes advantage of her distraction to swipe Dani’s mug of tea and back up into the kitchen. 

“Hey!” Dani protests. “I just made that.” She makes a grab for her drink, but Jamie dances away with a smirk. She sniffs the abnormally pale contents skeptically and looks at Dani, eyebrow quirked. She takes a cautious sip, and her face contorts into an expression not unlike someone who’s just witnessed a wildly embarrassing event and is trying to pretend she hasn’t. She opens her mouth to comment, but before she can-

 _“Honestly, Poppins, I thought I taught you better than this.”_ Dani imitates her in what must surely qualify as the World’s Worst Impression of Jamie, whose eyes widen in some mixture of shock, horror, and amusement. 

“That,” Jamie says seriously, “is the _worst_ accent I have ever heard. Please, never do that again.” She sets Dani’s sorry cup of tea in the sink and interlocks their fingers. “My love, I reckon you’re good at many, many things, but best leave hot drinks and extraordinarily sexy accents to me, yeah?”

Dani rolls her eyes. “‘Extraordinarily sexy,’ huh? Seems a little cocky, don’t you think?”

Jamie shakes her head. “You love it.”

“I think no such thing.”

“Uh uh, baby, you’re blushing. You’re lying,” Jamie teases. 

“Shut up, no, I’m not.” 

“Oh, Poppins, you most _definitely_ are,” Jamie coos, her voice impossibly low. Every syllable is deliberate. She twirls a loose strand of blonde hair around her free index finger. 

Dani’s stomach flutters pleasantly, and she gives a shudder that does not go unnoticed by Jamie. She’s pressed flush against Dani’s front, and Dani’s skin is on fire. She’ll never get sick of this, she thinks. This feeling, this feeling of needing Jamie to touch her everywhere at once. 

Jamie, for her part, is more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> [feel free to chat or send me a prompt on tumblr](https://moonflowerlesbians.tumblr.com)


End file.
